Creation Myth
The following is a translated transcript of a tale written in Shadow Masalwawan. The words were inscribed upon the bark of an Alder Tree said to be native to the Elf-paradise of Masalwawas. The transcript was discovered in the ruins of what was once known as the Highlander's Hall, a sacred place located somewhere in Las Pinas. Heed my Words, for I am the First Prophet. The truth I speak here may be lost to time, in the days when men worship the Dark Angel. To them, my words are a foul blasphemy, but if they seek the truth, they may find their faith renewed and eternally expanded like the infinite emanation of the Dark Angel. I. The Two Gods and the Encompassing Dengrammaton In the beginning, the great god Daniss was not a great god. Instead, Dengrammaton existed, the true name that encompassed everything and anything. In fact, Dengrammaton is merely a place-holder for the name, for the true name is enough to make the universe shudder, unspeakable by mortals and gods alike. Dengrammaton was the universe and everything in it - all was one. There were no emanations, just Dengrammaton. Within that void of everything-nothing the first two gods had existed-existing-began to exist. The cycles of apathy (MRLN) and impulse (JMR) took and began to take shape. The impulse drove things to do, to become, to exist, while the apathy allowed things to pass, to stay the same, to merely be. The two cycles clashed and spun around and around, carving off pieces of the Dengrammaton. From their first interactions came the sludge and mud of primordials. Dengrammaton began to change, no longer just being Dengrammaton. New names were made for the Dengrammaton that had been changed from the passivity and activity within and without. The first letters of the hundred names had been made from the spinning of the cycles. II. Paoru, The Birth of the Names The DENGRAMMATON had become too large and complex to merely be addressed as such. Many names had been formed. Many sounds and letters were formed from the everything-nothing. A pile of primordial sludge had built up in some far-flung corner of the UNIVERSE. It was created by the machinations and acceptance of the gods JOMAR and MARLON. From that slurry of mixed mud and stardust, the prophet PAORU burst forth, fully grown. Caked in filth and mud, he began to ramble and make strange noises with his mouth. They were sounds of the UNIVERSE, made from the mischief and carelessness of the two gods. The PROPHET saw the UNIVERSE and made sense of the WORDS and the SOUNDS. He began to utter the NAMES and he began to assign them, one by one. The Impulse was named The JOMAR, who would become the Highlander, who lived a mighty life. The Apathy was named The MARLON, who would become the Sunderer, breaker of cycles. But for the Dengrammaton, he learned that there was no end to the names for it. The Dengrammaton was endlessly expanding, endlessly EMANATING. III. Daniss the Hundred-Named, First Empevov The Prophet began to sing the names he had learned, formed from the letters and the sounds made by the forming of the universe. " O Daniss, you, the hundred-named with thousands more yet unclaimed Dark Angel, Pimpo, Gol'Danesh, '' ''Oden, Denneth, Derubamesh. Heed the call of the stars around! Bahsool, Walker-among-horses '' ''Author of the Uddex Cotartos Infinite does your name resound! " The Prophet was awakened from his mystic reverie by a great rumbling that encompassed the skies and the earth. A great howl silenced all others, bringing omens and august tidings. With a ray of myriad colors bursting through the clouds, a great, gigantic figure shining in a hundred resplendent colors emerged from Dengrammaton. He was cloaked in a shining mantle and his countenance was far too great to comprehend. The Prophet knew this being. It was the first Emanation of the Dengrammaton, the purest expression of its Will. He would have a hundred names and a thousand more. He would be Daniss, the Dark Angel, Lord of Masalwawas, Libeerian, Dark Adeept, Author of the Uddex Cotartos, Derubamesh, Gol'Danesh, and a thousand more. The Prophet prostrated himself before the great god, and he gave him the most revered title of "Empevov". Daniss snapped his fingers, shocking the entire universe with such a dominant gesture. He then spoke, and the first words he uttered were "Point Taken." IV. ?????? The runes cannot be translated. They appear to have been damaged. The section appears to describe such mysteries as to the formation of Ayepeessee and Masalwawas. V. PROPHET Now, I walk the earth in the service of the Knights of Sauh. The Empevov lives, as do the two great primordial gods - but they are not aware of their celestial origins. A greater threat looms on the horizon, I have seen it in my visions. I must continue my work as the Seer and the Scribe of the Works. Even if all fails, let there be a record of all that has transpired - so that the future emanations and generations may learn from our ruin. And If we do succeed, well, at least I wrote this down so that I don't forget.